What Just Happened?
by Nuzo
Summary: Dark and Krad are new students at Eminar High, both in the 12th year. They've just met and already things are pulling their lives together. KradDark: Highschool fic! Also DaisukeSatoshi later on
1. October 21st

I do not own DN Angel or anything associated with it, except for this story and others I may possibly write.

NOTE: By the way, Krad and Dark have their own bodies now.

Daisuke Niwa rolled over on his side and rubbed his eyes. He wouldn't get any sleep tomorrow night, as his grandpa was inviting a few of his monkey (MONK-LIKE) friends over. He should be sleeping right now...but somehow he couldn't.

The young boy sighed heavily as he climbed down his bed ladder and made his way to the kitchen. Maybe he was just hungry. He'd just get a snack and go back to bed. A warm glass of milk and a few cookies would do. Now where was the fridge?

Daisuke grunted as he hit a random wall. Damn, there was no moon that night. How was he supposed to see anywhere with only the dim streetlights shining through the window? He just wanted to eat then go back to bed. It was too cold of a night to be strolling around the house without the heater on.

A small draft caused him to begin shivering. That was funny...none of the windows were open, and he could have sworn he locked and bolted both the front and back door. Daisuke suddenly noticed that it was a little lighter in the kitchen than before. He could see his way around now.

He could see the open front door.

Muffling a gasp, the boy ran over to it and stuck his head out into the crisp autumn air, squinting into the dark hedges. He couldn't see anything out of place, but something felt wrong. He left the door open and took a few steps out onto the street to get a better look of the neighbourhood. No, everything really looked fine. Maybe it was just his imagination...

All rational thoughts flew out of Daisuke's head as all the streetlights, one by one, began to shut off on their own. Just as the one above his head flickered down, he heard the front door to his house slam shut.

What the hell was happening? What was going on?

Inflicted with the sudden urge to scream bloody murder and run down the street, the Niwa boy spun around and flailed frantically.

Which way was left? Where was right? What was going on? WAS HE GOING TO DIE?

But, just then, all the streetlights turned back on, and the front door creaked open. Overwhelmed with the feeling of relief, but still scared to hell about what had happened, Daisuke tiptoed over to the door and peaked inside...

And all the paintings were gone.

XDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAX

Dark Mousey rolled back and forth on the balls of his feet. Damn, this secretary sure was slow. He had been waiting for over ten minutes and she still had yet to give him his timetable. This school had already made a bad impression on him, and he hadn't even been there for a day yet.

Peering a little closer, the teen noticed that the secretary was awfully still. She had her head bent over some document, and Dark briefly wondered if she was asleep.

"Here you are." he heard here say right before he was about to shake her shoulders. Hm, so she was actually doing something after all.

The dark teen snatched the timetable out of her awaiting and quickly looked it over without saying thanks. The lady had pissed him off enough already, so he wasn't about to go and thank her for it. Would all the other teachers be like this? Or, more importantly, were the students going to be as fat assed as the woman in the chair before him?

Sighing, Dark looked down at his timetable again. He'd just have to find out in -he ran his finger along the first line-...English class.

Well, that would be okay. English was mandatory, so he didn't have to worry about there being only nerds, jocks, girlies, or shy people. He'd have them all mixed together! Smiling in approval, Dark whirled around and strided out of the office. He was already late enough as it was, so he really had to get going.

The halls were pretty empty for being only ten minutes into class. Where were the tardy people? The druggies? The skittish girls who were late just for attention? And where were the people like him- the _new_ people?

As if someone had been reading his very thoughts, a rather lost looking angel passed by him. Dark had to do a double take. What the hell! An _angel_? Picking up his pace, the teen saw that it was just his mistake. There was no one there, only the empty halls and the worn down lockers. But how could _his_ eyes play tricks on _him_? He was Dark Mousey, and nothing, not even his own friggin' eyes, were going to fool him! He had seen what he saw! There was an angel in this school! And he was going to find him!...her..it..._whatever_!

His slightly less un-realistic mind clicked in and reminded him of his class, which he, coincidently, had ended up right beside. Puffing out his chest and putting on a big, cocky smirk Dark knocked on the door and watched as his English teacher (that _was_ his teacher, right?) opened it.

"Ah!" she said with a sweet smile, "You must be..."

"Dark Mousey." the teen said as he walked in.

"Yes, well...Class? This is Dark Mousey, our other new student. Dark, would you tell us a bit about yourself?"

Almost all of the students sitting down looked up in extreme interest. All the girls were looking at him with either adoration or lust (some of the guys, too), and most of the males seemed either jealous or doubtful. There was a few students, though, whose expressions he couldn't read at all, and that shadow in the back corner...it was just annoying him to hell.

"Well," Dark said lazily, trying very hard to seem utterly indifferent, "I like to act and..."

He walked to the nearest desk and leaned on it, looking down at the flushed girl before him, "...play around..."

Many of the girls in the class giggled and squeeled, causing most of the remainder population to grunt and hiss in irritation. This only made Dark smirk more, but his mind still lingered on that back corner. Someone was sitting there, but who? A nerd? A goth?

A _cheerleader_?

"Yes, hm...very good, Dark." the teacher brightened up even more, "Now who should you sit beside? Hmhm...Oh, yes! How about beside our other new student, Krad?. He's in the back corner."

The dark teen swaggered to the back of the room and waited as the shadow at the back of the classroom engulfed him, too. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the different lighting, but soon enough he found himself looking into the eyes of...

The FREAKIN ANGEL!

HA! He had been right! Dark mentally did a victory dance. There _was_ an angel in the school! Yes! His eyes had not betrayed him! They never would! He was too good for them, so IN THEIR FACES!

Quickly sitting down, the teen looked over the boy sitting beside him. Blonde hair, gold eyes, pale skin...white clothes, sexy frown. Oh yes, this was definately an angel. There was no doubt about it. Now, all he had to do was...ask him! But he couldn't just come right out and say, "Hi, my name's Dark Mousey! Are you a freakin' angel?"

No, that didn't sound very good, so he stuck with, "Hey, you're Krad, right?"

The blonde looked over and sent him a nod, "That's what the teacher said."

ooOOOOOOooooh, how very down to earth.

"So, you're new here?" Dark tried again.

The angel, Krad, gave him a funny look, "Yes."

"Great! So am I!" the dark teen smiled, receiving only a frown in return.

Man, what a wierd kind of angel.

XDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAX

"Okay! Let's get straight to the point today, class! We have much work to do! Beginning this very moment, each of you will be demonstrating to me your acting skills! As we will be starting...(drumroll)...a play! One that I made up! Now, grab a piece of the script each, and get into line with a pair!"

Surprisingly enough, Dark Mousey had gotten Krad in his drama class, too. So, of course, he did what any normal idiot would do, and marched straight up to him. He was going to be as less straightforward as possible, to get some conversation started. Yes, let's make an attempt...

"Hi, my newfound partner!"

Hm, maybe that wasn't what he was really shooting for, but it would have to do. Hell, this guy looked like a good actor, anyway. What a good reason to become his partner. Maybe he'd even have time to ask him if he happened to have a pair of white wings under that white jacket of his.

Krad looked at him, seemingly confused. Hm...he looked good confused.

"Wha?"

"You heard me!" Dark smiled widely and slung an arm around his shoulder, noticing ever so slightly how good he smelt, "You're my partner! Come on, I want to get close to the front of the line!"

Krad, obviously unsure of what to do, let himself be guided to the third pair in line, and watched uncomfortably as the first two went up.

"But." one of them said in a monotone voice as he flipped the page, "This...Is not right why are you defying. The law...Hm?"

The other one, the girl, went down slowly onto both her knees, "Because," she said with way too much passion and exaggeration, "I love you SOOOOOooo much!"

"Wonderful!" the drama teacher forced out, "Now, next. Reva and Frehj, our best actors!"

A two rather funny looking pair got up onto the stage, immediately jumping into the scene.

"I'd do anything for you!" the girl said in a squeeky and snooty voice, as she launched herself into her partner's arms.

"As I would for you..." the boy said awkwardly, obviously way out of character.

Right away, the two started frenching passionately on the stage, oblivious to the fact that that was _not_ the kissing scene. The teacher (director, whatever) quickly shooed them off and called Dark and Krad up.

If those last two were the best actors, Dark just knew he was the god.

"So you're the one they've all been talking about," he said in a seductive voice as he pinned Krad to the side wall and glanced briefly at his notes, "I've heard you were the first one to get out of my..._traps_."

The dark teen ran his hand down the other's arm and continued, "But why, I wonder, hm?" Krad shivered and pushed his back up closer to the wall, "You _knew_ I'd catch you eventually."

Dark lightly bit the teen's neck, making sure to- not visibly, of course- run his tongue alongitin a circle. A rush of excitement flushed through him as Krad shuddered again. He could tell it was a real one, this time. Ha! He made an angel nervous!

Suddenly, Dark felt a hand push lightly at his chest, causing him to back off a little. Wow, he wasn't even _expecting_ that. He had forgotten they were acting.

" Yes, I _knew_." Krad looked him straight in the eye, glaring him down, "but I still managed to do something in the meantime. I don't _give up_, Dark."

The angel walked a little closer to him, but he stood his ground.

"Unlike _you_..." Krad said the last word lustfully, and Dark found himself suppressing the urge to smirk. He liked the way he said his name. It made him sound ever so..._dark_...

He took a step forward, causing Krad to look mildly surprised.

"Oh, I don't give up..." Dark slowly wrapped his arms around the other's slim waist, letting his hands linger behind him for a moment, then pulling completely back.

The room was silent for a second, then Krad let out a real, honest-to-god, surprised gasp. He struggled slightly, then turned a little to see his hands better.

Suddenly, the class burst out in applause. Dark had successfully tied the angel's hands back with no one, not even the angel himself, knowing he had done it.

_Damn_, he was a good actor.


	2. October 22nd Part One

Thanks to all who have reviewed! I do not own DN Angel, or anything associated with it except for this story and others I will probably write!

October 22nd

"Wake up!"

Dark slammed a pillow over his head and shut his eyes tightly. If he just ignored it he wouldn't fully wake up. He liked the feeling of sleep, and didn't want to let it go.

"Wake up!"

He pulled the pillow tighter and tried to think of something else. Breakfast, maybe. Mmm…a few fresh, hot pancakes drenched in maple syrup with a side of honey bacon. The teen's mouth watered at the thought. If only he would get up and go to the kitchen…

"Wake up!"

Dark sighed and rolled onto his back. Maybe getting up was a good idea. He did need to get to school, after all. School…he looked around his room and finally realized where he was. School! He was in his new bedroom and was going to a new school! Ha! How had he forgotten?

"Wake up!"

Slamming his voice recorded alarm to a stop, Dark jumped up and hopped over to his closet. He was going to school! He'd have English (boring!) and Drama, where he'd get to find out his part in the play! Then, he'd have History (oh, how he wished that wasn't mandatory), and Chemistry (YAY! Possible explosions!)! Then Lunch, Maths, Physical Education, French, and Wilderness! God, today was going to be the best!

Dark scrambled out and into his clothes, and ran downstairs to take a quick shower. Glancing at the clock, he realized he wouldn't have time to dry his hair if he didn't want to be late. He'd have to skip breakfast too, he decided. The teen brushed his teeth and ran out the door right before the clock struck eight. It was a half an hour walk to Eminar High, and school started at eight thirty!

XDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAX 

English had been the most boring subject ever, just as Dark had suspected. He had fallen asleep! Could you believe that? Dark Mousey, the most alert, awake, energetic –and gorgeous, he added- student in the universe, had fallen asleep! He hadn't noticed this, of course, until a just-as-bored Krad had woken him up after the bell (which he had somehow slept through).

"Okay, now that you're all here, I'm going to announce each of your parts in the production."

Dark snapped out of it when he heard the teacher announce this. Finally! He had been waiting an entire –he glanced at the clock- five minutes! Sheesh! Consideration, please?

"I'll start off with the lower cast…"

_Just to piss us off_, Dark mentally added. He was obviously going to be the main part, so why listen to pointless chitchat, when he could be…doodling! Grabbing a pencil and flipping over a sheet of paper, the teen began drawing a cat. Eyes…ears…a little bit of fluff…what the hell! It looked like a retarded iguana! Sighing, he shoved his artwork to the side. Even though he enjoyed stealing drawings, he wasn't very good at doing it himself-

HOLY CRAP! Dark nearly jumped ten feet when he thought that. No. He couldn't think such obvious things as that. If there were any magic users around, they would have heard him. He couldn't risk such things! He was doing a good thing, yes, sealing the artwork, but if-

AAARGH! The teen slammed his head against the desk. He would concentrate on something else. Maybe Krad would want to talk? Looking over at the theatre seat beside him, he saw that the person in question was fast asleep, head falling to the side slightly, and a bit of hair fallen into his face. Okay, Dark decided, Krad was definitely an angel. What else could look that heavenly? But…

He couldn't help that notice he had a dangerous aura about him. Oh, but he liked that. Dark grinned sinisterly as he considered waking him up. There would be so many fun and evil ways to snap the angel out of his slumber.

"And now for the main rolls…"

Krad's eyes fluttered open, and his head snapped straight. Dark nearly laughed at the angel's expression when he realized he had been sleeping.

"I know this is going to be slightly unexpected," the director continued, "but the two main parts are both boys. I just couldn't decide which of them would win –and none off the girls were that good, either- ahem…the two main parts will be played as…Dark and Krad! May I have a word with the two of you, in my office, please?"

Dark grinned and nudged Krad, who looked as though he might fall asleep again. The angel jumped slightly, but realized what had just happened and straightened his composure. Dark stretched his arms forward a bit, then stood up and followed the other main boy to one of the back rooms.

"Dark! Krad!" the director began as the two sat down on rather worn looking leather chairs, "You two are the most fabulous actors I have ever seen!"

Dark looked over at Krad, who seemed unaffected by the news.

"That's why I couldn't choose which one of you should have the main part. Now, I know you're both fully aware of the fact that there are –ahem- love scenes, and that's why I'm giving you the choice of either staying or one of you grabbing a lower roll. I'm not forcing you into the spot, either, but, just maybe, if you take the main parts, your grades might miraculously shoot up! You two decide while I go…er…take care of some business."

The director rushed out of the room and Dark immediately said, "I'm staying."

Krad grunted and stared him down, "Sorry, but I'm taking that main part."

Dark grinned and laughed a little, "I'm not saying you're not. I'm just saying you're the girl."

"W-what?"

The dark teen's smile grew even larger, his laughter threatening to return, "I'm definitely one of the main leads, and if you want to be one too, you're going to have to suck up your pride and do the love scenes with me."

He mentally sighed. There was no possible way Krad was going to be the girl, with him as the guy. He had only known him for a day, yes, but something about him just screamed 'There's no way I'm doing love scenes with you!' And all of the girls were such bad actors…

"Fine."

"Huh?" it was Dark's turn to be dumbstruck.

"I said fine. As much as I don't want to be tied up and stuck in a small dark room with you, as a theatre full of people watch, I need the experience." Krad paused and quickly added, "of acting!

Suddenly, the door burst open and the director shuffled back in. He gave them a questioning look and opened his mouth to say something.

"He's the girl!" Dark burst out, as he pointed towards Krad.

The angel gasped and glared back. He had obviously been about to say the exact same thing. Hahaha! His evil plan hadn't turned out!

The director looked surprised, delighted, and slightly disturbed at the same time, "As awkward as that may be, at least I'll have my two favourite actors!"

Dark was surprised he didn't come over and pinch their cheeks.

"I have a slightly altered version of the script here to make Krad's part a little…less feminine. Here they are…" he handed each of them an enormously thick booklet, "They're a bit long, and you have to have the first quarter memorized by tomorrow morning, so I decided to have a little chat with your History professor. If you guys don't mind, he said you could skip class to practice memo-"

"Yes!" Dark burst out his answer.

The director smiled.

"Then I should be going. My next class is starting to arrive."

Huh, Dark thought as the professor scurried out of the room. He hadn't even asked for Krad's answer. Shrugging, he looked over at the angel, who happened to be reading the script already.

"Are you done memorizing it yet?" the dark teen asked hurriedly. Maybe it would be all act, no say…

"The first line, yes." Krad replied icily.

"Hey! No need to be so bitter! You'll be seeing a lot more of me from now on!" Dark grinned as he opened his script.

Suddenly, his face fell. Nearly half of the first page was highlighted, signalling all he had to memorize, and why the angel's response had been so icy. Sighing, he stood up. There was no turning back.

XDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAX 

"Today, class, we will attempt a making at the mixture you see here, Fasdefaa (random name, sorry if it means something)! I have placed the ingredients you need in front of you, and the directions are there as well. Your partner is whoever sits beside you. Begin!"

Cautiously, Dark looked over beside him. He had forgotten who sat beside him. Could it possibly be…? Yes! Of course! The angel! Krad! Whatever! He seemed to be in every one of his classes! That was great, yes, but it was too weird of a coincidence. Had someone planned this?

"So you're my partner, eh, Krad?" he said, with a big smile.

"That _is_ what the professor said, Dark." Ah, as blunt as ever.

Sighing, the dark teen looked down at the directions. They were all so confusing! And what the hell were moss slippers!

"Er…by the way, I'm not the best at chemistry, but I'll try to manage! I'll say sorry in advance for any retarded screw-ups I may cause!" he said.

Krad eyed him for a moment, then sighed in frustration.

"You're not good at much, are you?"

WHAT? NOT GOOD AT MUCH? Dark was pretty much the best at everything!…Just not chemistry…

"Hey! What are you talking about? You know that I'm a professional at everything else! You've _seen_ me! Experienced the tension, the cunning, the charm! THE PERFECTION!" he said dramatically.

Krad looked thoughtful for a second, then his face flushed.

One of the girls had heard part of his words. "Ew, Dark. What the hell did you do with Krad?" she asked.

Dark laughed nervously, realizing what he had said, "Not like _that._ Sheesh…"

"_Anyway_," Krad butt in, "let's get started on what we were doing. You add that to that, and…"

**BOOM!**

The flask exploded.

XDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAX 

"You know, Dark…you really suck at chemistry." Dark was told by about the eighteenth person that day.

"I get it! I _get_ it! Just don't remind me again!"

The teen sighed and walked over to Krad, who hadn't complained once about their extremely short and not-very-productive chemistry class since lunch, where he had told Dark to just sit back and watch next time.

Immediately, his dark mood was shaken off. He was going to be partners with the angel. He looked to be strong enough for the excruciating tasks ahead…and Dark really didn't mind being arm in arm to him.

Snickering, he ran up from behind the boy and whispered in his ear, "Guess what?"

Krad stiffened in surprise and looked back.

"You're my partner…AGAIN!"

Dark rested his chin on the angel's shoulder, knowing full well that it was causing him much discomfort. It was fun that way. He could control him then. He wrapped his arms around the slim waist, and leaned further in.

"Is everyone changed?" the Phys. Ed. Instructor asked, walking to the front of the group. She immediately glanced over at the two boys. "Dark, stop molesting Krad."

The entire class burst out laughing, causing two very embarrassed boys to scoot to the back of the class.

"Anyway," the teacher continued, "Today you will all get into pairs of your own choosing, and climb the ropes to the gym roof. After this, you will change into your bathing suits, do a few laps, and then practise a bit of CPR. Ready?"

There was a long pause.

"Then GO!"

Dark led Krad to one of the ropes near the corner, and watched his ass as he climbed up…I MEAN _HIM!_

In less than five minutes, the angel had gone up and down the rope, not faltering nor hesitating all the way. Dark, on the other hand, happened to be bad at one other thing then chemistry. Climbing _with people watching_.

"Krad," he whispered, "I can't climb when people are watching."

The angel sighed and looked straight into his eyes, "Well, try, at least."

"But what if I fall?"

Simple. He would grow wings and fly to the ground out of instinct. That was what he _didn't_ want to happen, though. There was always a bad part to having wings…

"Then I'll catch you." The angel replied wearily.

"Do you-"

"I _promise_." Krad pressed, obviously getting agitated.

Smiling in approval, Dark carefully tested the rope, and began his VERY slow climb to the top. Well, it wasn't really to the top…

The teen looked up from his spot at halfway up the rope. Everything was fine. Looking down, he saw the slightly smaller version of his classmates, all watching him below…Everything was-

HOLY CRAP! EVERY FRIGGIN SINGLE PERSON WAS WATCHING HIM! WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!

Going totally insane, Dark dropped the rope and began to fall. Whoops! That was a mistake, he realized halfway down, trying to calm himself at the same time adrenaline threatened to make him sprout wings.

Maybe that _might_ be a good idea, though…

All thoughts were cut off from his mind as he hit something hard. Not the ground, no…the ground would be much harder. Looking up, he saw Krad watching him mockingly, eyes half open, a slight pout on his lips.

Refraining himself from latching onto the angel like a lifeboat, he let himself be lowered to the ground.

"Why'd you fall? No one was watching." He heard him say.

"But…" Dark stuttered, "I saw them! Or…"

Averting his eyes to his other classmates, he saw that had actually been watching their own climbers. How foolish of him. He was just so paranoid. Dark tried to shake his uneasiness off.

"Well, thanks for the catch! Now let's go for a swim."

XDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAX 

XXX7XXX

END OF CHAPTER! But not end of the day. I was just about to right more, but I realized I had other stuff to do. I'll try to update soon! I love you reviewers!


	3. October 22nd Part Two

HEY! Sorry it took forever to update! My Internet died, and when it was fixed I got major writer's block! I wasn't going to update yet, but I read the reviews, and I just had to! Oh, and Akkirako, I'm going to check out your story right after this!

I do not own DN Angel, or anything associated with it except for this story, and others I may possibly write.

Oh, by the way, I know Krad didn't

XDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAX

Holy crap.

Dark stood gawking as Krad entered the swimming pool area. He hadn't expected the angel to be so friggin' hot without his shirt on. He had been expecting him to be good looking, yes, but this just wasn't possible! This guy wasn't an angel…HE WAS **GOD**!

Did the room temperature go up a few degrees, or was it just him?

Slowly coming out of his trance, Dark began to wade into the swimming pool. He was going to push all thoughts of Krad to the back of his mind. Swimming. Concentrate on swimming.

The dark teen dipped his head under the water, came up soaked and began doing his laps. How many had the teacher said to do, again? Two, five, eighteen, or fifty? He could have sworn it was around there. Or was it ten? Sighing, he decided just to follow Krad, and do as many laps as he did.

As he began to swim behind him, though, his thoughts couldn't help but wander. Did Krad workout? Or did he just naturally have such a nice ass? Were those satin swimming trunks? And what would he look like without them-

NO! Too far! Dark stopped swimming and got out of the pool, trying not to look at Krad as he followed suit. There was a limit to what he would allow himself to think, and he had just crossed the line! Maybe he'd find a different partner…

But then, why would he do that?

Dark grinned. He still had yet to find out if Krad was an angel, and he wasn't going to just give up. No, he had to stick around him for a while more. He vowed to find out.

"Are you done your laps?" the possible angel asked from behind him (How had he gotten there?).

Dark held his breath and nodded. He would not think sick thoughts. He would not think sick thoughts. He would not think sick thoughts. He would not-

"Well, don't we have to practise CPR?"

Oh god, how could he not think sick thoughts? But then, a thought struck him. He had never done CPR before, and he couldn't just learn right away. Well, maybe Krad would go first. Hmmm, what would his lips taste li- NOONONONONO!

"But I don't know how to do it…CPR." Dark spoke cautiously. He didn't want to say something he was thinking.

"At least try," Krad groaned impatiently, "I'm sure you've seen it on movies, or something, so just attempt it, alright?"

"Fine." Dark sighed as the angel laid down on his back.

_Looking quite vulnerable_, the dark teen added silently.

Unfortunately, he actually _hadn't_ seen any CPR movies, so he did the thing he thought was the closest to CPR.

He frenched him.

"Dark!" Krad exclaimed as he pushed the teen off of him, "That's not CPR!"

"I know," Dark smirked slightly at the angel's flushed face, "but it's the closest thing to CPR that I know."

The sound of the bell echoed through the halls.

"French?" Krad said feebly.

Too bad he was talking about their next class.

XDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAX

Dark suppressed a chuckle for the eighteenth time that day. He couldn't get the look of Krad's facial expression from earlier out of his head.

The angel had just come out of the showers, and was wearing only a towel, when Dark had asked him, "Did you like it?" He would never forget that look for as long as he lived. He had burst out laughing right then, and, had his eyes not been blurred with joyful tears, he would have seen Krad scurry away with an expression just as hilarious.

And then there had been French class. Oh, how that had been embarrassing.

All of the students had had to pair up and practise random French sentences, because the teacher had a last minute meeting assigned to her, and the substitute was really stupid. Unfortunately for Dark, Krad was an ace at the subject, too, and when he had asked him to spend the night in his room, the teen had stunned him with an unexpected yes.

But he had been joking, of course. And it had been the angel's turn to laugh at his partner's facial expression.

Oh yes, the day had been great…but it wasn't over, Dark reminded himself, tuning into the teacher's rambling.

"…and I know a few of you have never even _had_ a survival class before, but I figured that if we had to fit all the trips into one year, that we had to start early. But don't worry! I chose one of the easier ones, so it will just be like a lesson. Before class ends, you will choose a partner, and in a week from now, we will set off on a six-day survival trip. Since you're older, I'm sure you won't mind missing Halloween. Oh, and as for supplies…well, all you need is common sense, and a few matches!"

Immediately, the class had burst out into a thousand excited whispers of who their partners would be.

And Dark, of course, turned to Krad.

"So what do you think we should bring _besides_ matches. You know, to make up for my common sense."

Oddly enough, Krad hadn't even looked surprised that he had been labelled Dark's partner. He must have been used to it. Well, that was to be expected…

"I don't know. I don't think we'll need much. Normally, there are limits to what you can bring…"

As if on cue, the teacher piped up, "Oh, correction! All you _can_ bring is common sense and a few matches!"

And the class fell deathly silent.

XDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAX

A slight breeze ruffled Dark's hair slightly, signalling him to spread his wings and begin the search for the fairy painting by John Hikari.

He landed silently on the ground, and crept ever so quietly over to the nearest window. Climbing in, he dodged a few traps, and avoided setting some off. He wanted to steal it quickly, tonight. There was no time for fun.

He opened the door ahead of him, and stalked over to the painting in the centre of the room. It was faced down, for some odd reason, but he knew, from the magical energy, that it was the fairy painting. But something else didn't seem right…

"I knew you'd come." Someone said from behind him.

Dark felt a rush of air, and then his hands were being held behind him. Twisting his head slightly to the left, the teen attempted to take a look at whoever was behind him. Dark's eyes met with Krad's.

"What? You're the thief?" he felt the angel's breath hot on his neck.

"And you the hunter? I would never have suspected you…" Dark laughed weakly, "Or maybe I would have…hm…"

Krad's grip slackened, "No, you can't be the thief. It just doesn't make sense…"

Taking the chance, the dark teen whipped around and pinned the angel to the floor, holding his arms above his head.

"And why not?" he whispered.

Dark felt the teen struggle beneath him, and he had to push his whole body up against him to hold on.

"Damn, you're strong…" the angel shuddered.

Dark laughed lightly, and smiled. He would get the painting tonight, he knew, even if it would be a little harder than he expected before.

"And you weren't expecting that?"

"N-no…" Krad muttered, seemingly very confused and barely alert.

Good…this is where he wanted him…

"And why not?" Dark whispered into his ear.

"Mmfmm."

The angel's body went limp, and the dark teen smiled as he dropped the feather that had been in his hand. Sleeping charms always worked best…

XDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAX

XXX7XXX

Well, I hope you liked it! I'll try to update soon, but my computer's really crappy! I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS! You're so nice! I'm really sorry that this chapter's so short, but it was only half a day...


	4. October 23rd

I do not own DN Angel, or anything associated with it, except for this story, and others I may possibly write!

You guys are the best! Your reviews are so nice! I read a few of your stories, too, and you're all so talented!

Do any of you like the Harry Potter series? I LOVE Tom Riddle! Do any of you?

Anyway, thank you ALL for the reviews!

_If God forgives everyone, and invites all into his kingdom, then isn't Lucifer lonely?_

Is it just me, or do Annakin (I can't spell his name) Skywalker/Darth Vader, Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort, and Lucifer/Satan, all have something in common?

XDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAX

Dark grinned widely and stared at the nice painting he had just hung on the wall. It had been so hard to seal, that he just had to put it up as a trophy on his wall. He was sure Krad wouldn't be very happy to see that as soon as he woke up, though…

The thief heard a moan come from the bed and turned around to look at the angel.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

Oh, how he had always wanted to say that. It was just the stupidest thing in the world to say. How could you _not_ say it?

"W-what? What happened?"

Did he seriously have to explain it all over?

Hopping onto the end of the bed, Dark said, " I am _not_ explaining the entire thing to you again. You can remember…night…bed…mission…me pinning you to the ground?"

Heheheh. Great choice of words, no?

The hunter's eyes went wide for a moment, then his mind registered everything and he seemed to remember, except…

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING IN YOUR BEDROOM?"

Now, Krad was normally a very calm, serene angel. Dark was used to this very calm, serene angel, but this angel had never broken out of his very calm, serene attitude before, and Dark became very scared.

"What happened…_after_ I fell unconscious?" Krad asked quickly.

"Well, I grabbed you and the painting, and started flying back to my house, when you sort of half woke up, and tried to get away, and I found out that the painting was very violent. You fell, and then I caught you, and the painting got angry and hit us. We _both _started falling, and we hit the ground, which hurt your wing and arm. I sealed the painting, and, well, brought you here." Dark sighed.

"But my wing doesn't…" Krad let out a small whimper as he moved his arm.

"I think the painting's attacks have some side effects, too, by the way. Can you do everything you can normally do?"

The angel looked at his hands for a moment, then said, "I…I can't use my powers…

"Are you going to kill me?"

What? Kill him? The thief looked at him, confused for a moment. Why would he-oh. Right. He was the thief, and Krad was the hunter, but he was _not_ going to kill the angel…er…possible angel.

Suddenly, a rush of blood came to Dark's face. Krad looked so cute like that, his left wing slightly drooped, and his baggy white robes falling slightly, as he let his shoulders drop. His eyes were wide and innocent, and, for a second, the thief was sure that this was an angel.

"I…" Dark tried to look away and press down the sudden urge to just jump him and start frenching him passionately.

He had tasted so good the last time…

"No way, Krad! I would never kill you!"

Dark jumped onto the bad and laid on his stomach by his hostage's (MUAHAHAHA) feet.

"And do you know why?" he asked.

Krad looked thoughtful for a moment, and then opened his mouth to say something. He closed it again, though, and stared long and hard at the teen sitting in front of him. It was so obvious that he couldn't find an answer, but he didn't want to seem like the weak, clueless one.

"No." he finally said, but slowly, as if he wasn't sure if the question was a trap or not.

A smirk crossed on Dark's face.

"Because you're too damn sexy for me to kill you."

Krad blushed furiously, his face turning seven different shades of red as the thief sat up and inched a little closer. Dark knew that the angel was speechless. Hell, he'd be totally dumbstruck if he had been in the other position.

Suddenly, his hostage jumped a little and took him by the shoulders. Wow, he was fast. But Dark was willing to furiously make out with him, anyway.

"What time is it? Are we late for school? I have this really big project in one of my classes that I really have to get at!"

Sigh. So he was only worried about school…

"It's _Saturday_."

"Oh…" the angel said, "Well, I should get…"

His eyes went wide and Dark stared at him curiously.

"Dark…Why am I only in my boxers?" Krad sure was acting different today.

Yes, so he was minus a few articles of clothing, but he had never acted this…talkative? Well, that word would fit…

"Oh! When I was carrying you back here, it started to pour rain, and I didn't think you'd like it if I completely stripped you and changed you into some of my clothes, so I left you with your boxers." The thief couldn't help but slide right up beside him and say, "Why? Are you feeling a bit _uncomfortable_?"

Closing his eyes, the hunter groaned in frustration, and Dark found himself shivering at the sound. Mmm…it just sounded so…Ugh! Why did his lips have to look so inviting?

"Anyways, I should get going, Dark."

"Oh, come on. Just stay a little longer…and besides, we need to practise for the play…"

"But, I feel a bit tired still. I should leave…"

"It's alright." The thief pressed, "My bed's always free."

Okay, that sounded slightly too inviting, but he wasn't about to take it back. No…he meant it.

"Okay, but…"

"But?" he asked curiously.

"Never mind. When I wake up, though," Krad laid his head down on the pillow and shut his eyes halfway, "Can I have some dry clothes?"

"Sure."

XDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAX

"Wow." Dark said as he checked the hunter out, "Dye your hair purple, steal some contacts, and you'd look like me."

Krad smiled. "That would be _very_ weird."

Holy crap. That had been the first genuine smile Dark had ever seen from this angel. It looked good on him.

He felt a rush of evil thoughts flood his mind. Damn. He needed to steal a kiss soon, or he'd go insane.

"Yeah. Let's get started on the play, though. I'm starting to forget my lines."

"Alright," Krad said casually, causing the thief to shiver with hunger, "Where do you want to start?"

"Scene seven."

"K."

The two of them stood up, and Dark stepped _very _close to Krad, saying, "But how have you managed to escape _every **single**_ one of my traps? I just don't get it!"

"Hey. I've got talent. But…I didn't really escape all of them…or I wouldn't be here…"

"Yeah, you're right." Dark said seductively, "and you didn't escape this one, either."

"What ar-"

The thief pushed Krad down onto the bed, and pressed his lips against his. He pushed his tongue into the other's mouth, and played around, exploring every inch possible. Breaking away, Dark put feather kisses on the hunter's neck, and he found himself drifting off into bliss…

XDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAX

"Dark?" Krad said groggily.

"Did we just…?"

"Oh…"

"Oh, fuck." Dark laughed, "I hope we don't fall asleep in the middle of the _real_ play… You know, the part where you _actually_ give inisn't until scene twelve."

"Uh…Well, it was kind of hard not to." the hunter murmured, barely audible.

"Yes…I must be a good actor for _you_ to give in, but…" the thief traced circles on Krad's bare chest, "was I acting?"

The angel gasped. "You really are sneaky, you know." He blushed, grabbing his shirt off of the floor where his friend had somehow gotten it.

He went to sit up, but fell back down and bit back a whimper.

"Oh! I forgot about your wing! But…can't you just heal it?" Dark asked.

"N-no. The painting's side effects…" his face looked a little paler than usual, "Can't you?"

"Sorry. I only know black magic. I can't do that holy stuff."

"Righ-" he whimpered, then coughed a little, rolling onto his stomach.

He obviously hadn't intended to whimper out loud, Dark noted, as Krad buried his face into the pillow.

"I think it…" the hunter moaned as Dark began to massage his shoulders, "poisoned me…"

"I think you're right, but then…what do we do?"

"Wait it out, I think. But I should get going…" he said tiredly, and tried to get up.

Unfortunately, though, he had a certain thief sitting on his back, rubbing his shoulders. The only thing he really succeeded in was pushing up between his massager's thighs, bringing back his hunger at full force.

"Krad…" Dark whined, "Just lay down, or you're going to end up making me go insane."

"But…"

The thief bent down and twisted his head around to Krad's face, pressing his lips up against his. The angel gave in, though, and didn't try to get up again, as he didn't want Dark to go insane,but there was something that just seemed so wrong...

"Dark!" He gasped, just as his friend's hands got a little too low, snaking down his pants, "Shouldn't you be trying to kill me? I mean…how can you _not_ take this chance?"

"I already told you the reason, and its not about to change."

"Yeah, but if I was in your position, this entire thing would have been different…and we'll have to fight again…"

"Yes, but you're not in my position, and if you were after this, then would you really kill me?"

There was a long pause.

"No…" Krad sighed.

"And besides, I've been thinking…this whole thing about us trying to kill each other…Well, as much as I love new Hikari paintings hanging in my room, I think your cause is better."

"What do you mean?" the angel asked, rolling back around and letting Dark massage his abs.

"I _mean_, Krad, that I'm going to fight on your side, and this world is going to have to find itself a new hero."

This didn't make sense, Krad found himself thinking. He had failed to keep Dark from stealing another painting, had fallen asleep in his bedroom, had admitted that he would have actually _killed_ the thief, had he been in the other position, and yet now he was gaining an ally, and losing an enemy at the same time?

And even though he could recall every last moment that had just occurred with the past ten minutes, he still found himself thinking…

_What just happened?_

XDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAXDNAX

Hi! Sorry if this update took really long, but I was grounded and my computer died for a while! Those aren't the best excuses, but they're true! So sorry, really!;.;I hope you liked this, anyway!


End file.
